Sandy Olsson
Sandy Olsen is one of the main characters in Grease. She is an exchange student from Australia, and the cousin of Michael Carrington (from Grease 2). She is also the love interest of Danny Zuko. Appearance Sandy is a very slim young woman with a tall height a peach skin tone a olive brown eyes and a ponytail blonde hair. Her first outfit was a long yellow dress seen in the first scene of the movie with Frenchy. Her second outfit were stereotypical pajamas during the sleepover with the members of Pink Ladies. The third outfit was seen during the "Dance-Off". She was wearing a long pink dress with a matching inner jacket color white. Her last outfut was seen in the "Rydell Carnival" where she changed her look. She wore a sexy black dress and a red's shoes with a matching light pink jacket. She was never seen in the movie wearing a Pink Ladies Jacket. Personality Sandy is a very good girl with a kind heart. she was teased by Betty Rizzo for this. She is compared to the famous actress Sandra Dee (whpo was known for her good girl reputation) in the song Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee. She is the best friend of Frenchy, the cousin of Michael Carrington. Sypnosis In the summer of 1959, local boy Danny Zuko and vacationing Sandy Olsen meet at the beach and fall in love. When the summer comes to an end, Sandy—who is going back to Australia—frets that they may never meet again, but Danny tells her that their love is "only the beginning". The film moves to the start of the seniors' term at Rydell High School. After her parents decided not to return to Australia, Sandy enrolls at Rydell and befriends Frenchy. Oblivious to each other's presence at school, Danny and Sandy tell their respective groups the accounts of events during the pair's brief romance (Summer Nights). Upon learning Danny is Sandy's sweetheart, Rizzo arranges for the two to reunite, but Danny is forced to maintain his bad-boy attitude in front of his pals, upsetting Sandy. Frenchy invites the girls to a pajama party, but Sandy falls ill from trying a cigarette and drinking and. After the T-Birds crash the party and leave, Sandy reflects on her feelings for Danny (Hopelessly Devoted to You). Later on Danny reunites with Sandy and they attempt to go on a date, but their friends crash it. The school dance arrives, broadcast live on television, and Danny and Sandy come together. During a dance, Danny and Cha-Cha (who were once boyfriend and girlfriend) perform together and win a dance-off making Sandy upset. Danny tries to make it up to Sandy by taking her to a drive-in theater but ends up making several passes on her, causing Sandy to flee and leaving Danny alone and hurt (Sandy (Song). The race arrives, Sandy watches from afar, concluding she still loves Danny and decides to change her attitude and look to impress him (Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (reprise)). On the last day of school, the class celebrates their graduation at the fair on the school grounds. Danny has become a jock, but is shocked when Sandy appears dressed in leather and is seen smoking. In song, the two admit they love each other and reunite (You're The One That I Want). The film ends with Danny and Sandy departing in the Greased Lightning car together, which then takes flight, and the pair waves goodbye to their friends (We Go Together). Gallery GREASE.Sandy.jpg Prom-grease.jpg Msg-130438171003.jpg Grease Rock-and-Roll-is-Here-to-Stay.bmp.jpg Gal-prom-4-jpg.jpg Tumblr m95vr8qng81rct4c9o1 500.png DGNFcHRzbXBiLVEx o grease---john-travolta-olivia-newton-john-youre-the-one-.jpg Grease6-thumb.png Grease 319Pyxurz.jpg Grease 313Pyxurz.jpg Gr 089JohnTravolta.jpg 223562~Grease-Posters.jpg C0xLQk1SOE5sVkEx o grease---youre-the-one-that-i-want-official-video-hq.jpg SN1gi8oq74g.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Hopelessly-devoted.png Hopeless04.jpg Grease-hopeless18.jpg 584757269.jpg 0198919 14993 MC UTx360.jpg 0.jpg Grease-Summer-Nights-Screencap-grease-the-movie-16004530-480-358.jpg Grease-Summer-Nights-Screencap-grease-the-movie-16004526-480-358.jpg Grease-summer-nights1.jpg Grease Summer-Nights Fall.bmp.jpg Grease Summer-Nights.bmp.jpg Tumblr mfmkumcXsI1rmzdbmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mfmhzayziJ1romqmio1 500.gif Tumblr mfly3o1G4s1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflxzmQphQ1qf7otvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflqxv6OnR1qcusifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflpukDuwz1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflnhsPQY61qie9yyo1 500.jpg Category:Pink Ladies Category:Characters Category:Students